The wierd art student
by gome4
Summary: kagome is an average student but the only thing wrong with her is that there is only a few that understand her let's see if iunyasha is one of them OWN NO RIGHT TO ANYTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO Rumiko Takahashi! inu/kag sessh/rin mir/san kog/aya R


(A/N: everyone in this story is human there are no demons or half ones. And for just writing I'm just doing it at random.)

Kagome and Sango have been friends forever and they trusted each other. They had no idea that the start of high school was going to change there life. They both are going to encounter someone. (But one of them they already know.)

Sango was getting everything around when she heard the phone ring. She tripped over a pair of shoes that she laid out for the first day of school. She finale got it after yelling at them.

"Hello."

"Sango, are you ok you sound like you got out a fight."

"Kagome, yeah I did it was with my shoes." Kagome just laughed.

"So are you ready for school tomorrow. Everyone said it going to be a big change going to Jr. High to high school."

"Yeah I am, but I don't think it will be that big of a change. And now that we are in high school we can keep owe promise to each other."

"Huh?"

"To get boyfriends; member."

"Ah...uh-hu." She blushed

"So talk to you later."

"Yep bye." They both hung up and both got back to get ready for tomorrow.

The next morning Kagome woke up and saw her clock it read 7:15.

"Oh no I'm going to be late." She got up and then went to get around. When she went out of the house she had a piece of toast in her mouth. Her hair was not all the way dry, and her bag was not hook closed. When she got at school she ran in the room. The teacher stop saying something and there was a boy in front of the class he had black hair, violet eyes and was tone really great he look that he could be really strong, but she couldn't tell that much because of the school uniform.

"Miss Higerushi could you take your seat."

"Yes sir."

"As I was saying this is Inuyasha Takahshi he is a new student, so make him feel welcome. Say hi Inuyasha."

"Hay."

"Class."

"Hello Inuyasha." All of them said

"There is a seat behind Higerushi." He pointed to the desk behind her. He walked over to the seat and sat down. "That will be your seat for the rest of the year, alright take out your note books."

"Hey Inuyasha so you moved here." A guy said

"Miroku is that you it been a while."

"Yeah it has been so how are you doing in your efforts."

"Back off." Inuyasha said while holding up a fist

"What." He said with a perv. smile. Kagome just wrote down notes and listen at the same time she decided that she would ask Miroku about the new guy and to introduce herself later.

After classes were over for the first half of the school day, it was now lunch time. Sango and Kagome were sitting at there usual table. And waiting for there friend that Kagome wanted to interrogate.

"So Kagome what do you think about the new guy…Inuyasha." Sango asked

"Well he…uh." She was turning red she really did think that he was hot. Sango couldn't help but laugh.

"Well what about you and Miroku I know you like him." then Sango turned red, she got back at her and laugh. "Hey Sango look he coming."

"Kagome stop laughing."

"I can't you are so red." But she had a little blush on her cuz the new guy was with him.

"Hay guys how are you?" Miroku asked; Inuyasha was looking around the cafeteria. Then both of them sat down. "You guys remember Inuyasha from class.

"Hi." He didn't say much I guess.

"Inuyasha this is Sango." He pointed to her she still was to embarrass to speak so she just wave. "And this is Kagome."

"Hi How are you Inuyasha." He didn't speak he just did a head shake. Then both the boys sat down with them and after telling each other how there summer went and Inuyasha just looking at his satchel Miroku saw that the line was dieing down.

"So how about we go get some lunch the line has died down."

"Sure let's go." Sango said they all got up and started to walk but some girl stoke out her foot and made Kagome trip. She closed her eyes to get ready to hit the grown but did not, opening her eyes she saw that someone cough her. There arms were around her waist. Kagome looked up and saw it was the new kid Inuyasha.

"Thank you."

"Yeah...whatever." After they got there lunch they sat down and interrogation began.

"So how do you know each other?" Sango asked

"Before I moved here; we went to school together at our old school." Miroku said.

"Yeah but it doesn't look as much has change with you, your still a pervert." Inuyasha said looking at him.

"Hey."

'_Hi hit him dead on.' _ Thought Sango she is Miroku favorite target.

'_That only proves that they are friends.' _ Kagome; but she was surprised that he talked; she thought that he didn't want to talk.

"So who was that girl that tripped you...ah??"

"Kagome and it was Morina she used to be our friend." She said

"Oh." _'Why is that they used to be friends?'_

"Hey Kagome so what are you going to do after school." Asked Sango

"Nothing I guess; why?" Said/asked

"Well do you want to go to the mall I got to get a dress for my dad's birthday."

"Sure, but I got to tell my mom."

"Ok do you want me to pick you up?" Sango asked

"Yeah."

"Hey Sango, do you mind if we tag a long?" asked Miroku pointing to himself and Inuyasha.

"Sure you can but I suggest that you keep your hands to yourself or I will give you a black eye." When she said this it sent a chill down his spine.

"Do you want to come Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hopping he would say yes.

"Fine I think I should go any ways to keep him in line." Inuyasha said while pointing to Miroku.

"Great so do you want to meet us at the mall?" Sango said/asked

"Sure, do you want to take my car Inuyasha?" Miroku, Inuyasha just nodded his head he was to busy thinking about something.

~ * ~

(At Kagome house)

Kagome was up stares in her room getting ready for the mall. Then the phone rang; her mom picked it up.

"Yes, hello....yes I let her know good bye dear."

"Kagome!" she called up stares

"Yes mom."

"Sango going to be here in ten minuets."

"Ok; thank you." After she said that she put on the rest of her make up, she always love to goosy up to other places than school. She was wearing skin tight blue jeans that were loose at the end a light green spaghetti straps shirt, and some dark blue white flip flops. Then went down stares to see her mom in the living room with her aunt Kiki. "Oh hi aunt Kiki." She said while running to the door when her mom stopped her.

"Kagome before you go we got to tell you something." She stopped and looked at them.

"What is it?"

"Well do you remember your cousin Kikyo?" her mom said

"Yeah didn't she go to college?"

"Yes she did and for the next mouth she will be staying here with us there having a there usual college brake." Her aunt said. (Sorry guys I couldn't come up with there name for there brake.)

"Sweet I missed her *BEEP, BEEP!!* I'm guessing that Sango I better be going, I can't wait till Kikyo gets here bye, love you guys!" she said as she went out. There was Sango in her car it was a pink firebird.

"Finally what took you so long?" Sango

"Sorry I just got informed that Kikyo was coming to stay with us for a while."

"Sweet that will be cool It's been a while sense I've seen her."

"Yeah now let go before the boys wonder where we are."

"*laugh*, yeah."

(The mall)

"Where are they I thought they would meet us here." Said Miroku

"Come on let go I just want to go inside." Inuyasha, then he started to walk torts the enters.

"Wait Inuyasha come on." He still walked torts it. *BEEP, BEEP*

"Hey guys I thought you were going to wait for us?" Shouted Sango

"Sango!" Miroku, she just rolled her eyes. She then parked her car and they both met up with the boys. But when Inuyasha saw Kagome his eyes widen.

"Hay Kagome look." Sango nudged her and gestured to him. Kagome laughed a little.

"So Inuyasha are you just going to stair or are you going to asked her out." Miroku whispered

"Shut up!" he said wile giving him a few lumps on his head.

They all walked into the mall and decided to split into two group's girls, boys. Then they would meet back up at the food court at 6:00 it was now 3.

(The Girls)

"So were do you want to go first?" Sango

"Hmm how about the Shikon Jewel Store!?"

"Ok I wanted to get something there anyways, for my dress."

"Me two but I think for Kikyo." In the store there was all kinds of jewelry from sterling sliver to gold and to diamonds to C.Z. Kagome ended up getting a silver necklace with a small pinkish purplish jewel on the end of it. And Sango got a bracelet the same color as the jewel but it had three diamonds on it. Then they went to the Fantasy clothes store.

"Ahh! Look at this dress isn't it gorges." Sango was holding up a long gown that was green, pink, purple. (Like her kimono but in a modern dress form.)

"I can't believe you found that go try it on, go, go, go!"

"Ok, ok just don't blow a gasket. Oh while I'm trying this on you got to fine one."

"Why...I don't have to it just Kikyo?"

"I know but you are coming to my dad's party." Kagome got a big smile on her face ran to the dress section and yelled thanks on the way there; Sango just laughed and went to try on the dress. When she came back she had a dress that went down to her knees light blue with some hint of green on it had a V neck like Sango, but with some sparkles. Sango reaction was the same as Kagome. They both bought them and went to the other stores for shoes; and they did.

(The boys)

"So were do you want to go Miroku?"

"Don't know how about we see where the girls are?"

"You pervert." He said plainly

"What*laugh*."

"Fine if you don't want to choose then I will." Inuyasha then walked into master weapon store. _'He always love the old kinds of weapons.'_ Thought Miroku. This store has all kinds of weapons old to new, after they were done looking in there it was 5:30.

"Damn Inuyasha why do you always longest time in that store."

"Cuz I want to, and no one said you had to stay here with me."

"Come on let go it will be six soon so let just go to the food court now."

"Sure but I get to pick the table."

"Whatever."

(Back with the girls.)

"So we got all our stuff and now I'm hungry." Said Sango

"Well let's go to the food court." She checked her watch and it said 5:35 "I don't think the boys will mind."

"Yeah let go I really feel like a smoothie."

"Me too." They laughed and went to get there smoothies, when they got them they turned to see two boys at a table not to far away. "How come we didn't see them before?" asked Kagome

"Don't know?" they walked over too them, the boys had pizza and eating like it was a contest and it looked like it was going to be a tie. When they sat down but Miroku and Inuyasha didn't look up that is until Sango spoke.

"So who's winning?" when they looked up both of them had sauce all around there mouth's Inuyasha had a peace of pepperoni on his cheek. And Miroku had a small peace of cheese in his hair. The girls couldn't help but laugh and as Inuyasha looked at them Miroku took this chance to scarf the rest of his pizza down.

"I win." Inuyasha look at him his peace was gone.

"No far I was distracted!"

"Ah there were no rules you just said that the first one to eat there pizza was the winner.

"Feh."

"No feh you still have to keep your part of the bargain." Inuyasha just turned a little pink.

"What was your guys bargain?" Kagome asked

"Oh nothing it just a guy thing." Miroku said with a smile Inuyasha just gave him a lump on the head for it.

"So we all got what we wanted form here do you guys want to go into one last store?" Inuyasha said; Kagome looked at him with a question face. "What?" he said in sort of a rude tone. Miroku punched him in the side for it.

"Sorry it just that I thought you didn't like to talk much." Inuyasha just let it go.

"Sure where do you want to go." Sango asked

"How about the Master Weapon Store!?" Kagome asked; Inuyasha turned to her, he thought girls hated that store.

"Come on Kagome ever time we come here you go in that dumb store." Sango said

"Not true I've not been in it today member we were getting ready for your dad's B-day."

"Here I got an idea how about you and Inuyasha go to that store and Sango and I will go in the book store."

"Sweet then it settle let go." Kagome said as she ran in the direction of the store and pulling Inuyasha behind her. Sango and Miroku just walked into the book store they both like reading and had to get a book for ELA. Back with Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha was tired of getting dragged he already knew where it was. (He had a slit pinkish to his face again, too.)

"Hey do you mind letting me go?"

"Oh sorry I always get excited to go there." She released his wrist. Then walked into the store, which was 50feet away from them. Inuyasha follow in with her.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hi Shiro." He was the cashier.

"So come to buy something or look at it again."

"What do you think, member I not old anuff."

"Yeah I know, just teasing." She then stuck out her tough and so did he. After words she ran to the back of the store, Inuyasha walked back he wanted to see what she was going too, and why she was in this store._ 'What with this girl I thought they hated this kind of stuff.'_ When they got back there, there was a bet up sword in a glass case.

"This is my favorite thing in here even thou it a replica."

"Yeah I know it is; I have the original."

"What you do!"

"Yeah the Tetsusaiga has been in the family for the longest time now."

"Wow do you think I could see it sometime!"

"Sure, but aren't you girls suppose to hate this kind of this stuff." He said getting sort of getting agitated trying to figure her out."

"Yeah but I not like other girls I love weaponry I just don't like fighting."

"Wait so you like weapons but you don't like fighting?"

"Yep." She said as she walked toured the bows and arrows.

"Ok." This girl was very confusing to him.

~*~

After an hour of looking though weapons stores and books and Sango slapping Miroku for wanting to go in the longsurea, (Sorry I'm a bad speller it the woman store.) and flirting with other women. They went there own ways and went home; it was 8:00.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." Sango yelled

"Yeah see yah." Kagome

"Bye." Miroku

"Later." Inuyasha, then they dove off in sprit directions.

(Girls)

"So that was fun I got dad a present and a new dress."

"Same here only for Kikyo and I found out were the original Tetsusaiga is."

"You did were?"

"Inuyasha has it."

"Ah so do you want to see it?"

"Yeah are you kidding I've been wanting to see that thing forever!" Sango knew she was sort of out of it from wanting to see the sword so she asked an other question.

"And do you want Inuyasha to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah I...hey what no!"

"Ah too late you already said yes."

"Come you know I was zoned out."

"Too bad."

"Fine but I know you already want to have Miroku." Sango blushed at this; Kagome laughed and was happy again.

"Kagome!"

"What you know I'm right." After a change of topic and 15 min. of diving Kagome got home and so did Sango.

(Boys.)

The boys dived for sometime in silent till Miroku spoke.

"So Inuyasha how did you like looking in the store?" but he did not answer. "Hello Inuyasha are you there?"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked you how you liked your hour with Kagome."

"Oh it was fine."

"Come on I know something happen."

"Nothing happen all we did was look at weapons."

"Yeah sure." Then Inuyasha hit him on the head so he would get the point. "Ow ok." Then he went back to thinking or more like trying to figure out Kagome.

'_What with that girl I don't get her. She love's weapons but hates fighting?'_ And he was so in thought that he didn't even notices that the car stopped.

"Inuyasha,...Inuyasha are you there you're home." But he didn't answer so Miroku pushed him out. "Get out of my car." He fell on his butt.

"What the hell you do that for!"

"Cuz you wouldn't get out of my car, besides your home." Miroku pointed to his house.

"Yeah, whatever just don't do that again just tell me next time."

"I did that this time."

"Feh." Inuyasha started walking to his house, and then Miroku spoke.

"So see you tomorrow."

"Yep, night."

"Night."

(At Kagome house.)

When Kagome walked into the house she saw that no one was in the living room. "Hay mom you here." It was 8:30.

"In here dear." Her mom answer from the kitchen. She walked in to see everyone there. They were all at the table.

"Kikyo you're here."

"Yes I'm here, I'm glad I could come I missed you guys." Then they hugged.

"Here I got you something." She handed her the box with the necklace in it.

"It beautiful thank you." Hug again.

"So who would like some dinner." (I'm calling Kagome's mom "Mom" and Kikyo's "Kiki") said mom; they all nodded. After eating and caching up with everyone it was 9:45 and everyone got ready for bed and got some shudie.

In class the next day everyone was wait for the teacher, he was running a little late. Then someone walked but it was not him it was Inuyasha.

"Hey guys what's up." he sat down

"Nothing we are just waiting for Mr. Myoga." Sango said, they were all were in the middle of the classroom.

"So do any of you got any idea what we are doing today?" asked Miroku.

"We are studying the different types of blood today." Kagome, Mr. Myoga was the bio and teacher.

"Thank you Kagome." As soon as Miroku said that Mr. Myoga came in.

"Please excuse me for being late. Now if you would take out you bio book we will get started." Inuyasha then raised his hand.

"Sir."

"What is it Mr. Takahshi."

"I don't have one."

"Oh well here." Mr. Myoga gave him one and took his book number then they stared again. Wile they were in session a note was placed on Inuyasha desk. He looked up to kagome but she didn't acknowledge him. That is until he saw her hands she quickly mad an open sign, so he did it read.

"_Can I please come over to your house please!!!!?"_

_~Kagome_

He quickly wrote bake.

"_What!?" ~ Inuyasha _

It land on her desk she read it and then did the same.

"_You said that I could come over to see the Tetsusaiga! Come on let me see it."_ _~Kagome. _It had a pout face next to it.

"_No" ~Inuyasha _

"_WHAT!! Why not you said come on please." ~Kagome _

"_No!" ~Inuyasha _

"_WHY!! PLAESE!!!!!" ~Kagome _

"_Fine just stop bugging me." ~Inuyasha _

"_Thank you Inuyasha, you the best!!!" ~Kagome _

Inuyasha then stuck the note in his agenda.

~*~

While the note exchange was going on Miroku notice it and though a piece of his eraser at Sango head. She turn with a mad faced he put his hands up in defense then pointed to the two making the note exchange she saw this and laughed to herself. At the end of class the boys had band and the girls' chouse. As for the boys they both played in the string department Inuyasha was guitar and Miroku played bass. For the girls they were both sopranos but some times the had to sing alto it dipended on if there was an of altos some days but to them it made no defaces they still had fun.

As the teacher came in he had some new music in his hand had a girl walking behind him. It was Ayame she had been going here for as long as Kagome and Sango but she never talked much she usually kept to herself. And when they tried to befriend her she somehow snuck away. She sat down at the farthest seat in the alto section away from everyone.

"Ok class we got some new music today."

"Finally it taken forever." One of the students said under there breathe, but Mr. Mizuta still herd it.

"Yes I agree with you the company I get my music from is very slow at delivering."

"Then why do you bye from them?" the kid asked.

"Because there the only ones that deliver decent music at a good price, and trust me I've looked." The class chuckled. "So let me see since there are only seven sopranos and three altos who two lucky people would like to go and sing with the altos today?"

No one raised there hands. "Ok fine let's see ah how about Kagome and Sango." They both go up and went to sit with the altos. When they sat down they notice Ayame.

"Hay Sango let's go sit there."

"Yeah." As they went to sit down Ayame notice them as well.

"Hey mind if we sit with you." Sango said.

"Yeah you look kind of lonely to us." Kagome, she didn't respond she just looked at the floor. So they went and sat next to her. As they began there worm ups Ayame kept her distance. Neither of them liked it so Sango stared to make conversation.

"I like your top were did you get it?" She was wearing a pink flannel top that had the saying _"I'm not spoiled I just look it."_ And it had a cell phone on it a diamond ring, some cash, a dog, and earrings too. She mumbled a world. But you couldn't hear her clearly. "What was that?" She said it a bit louder and said "Hot topic." This store was in the mall by the way.

"Cool I check it out later." Sango said smiling Kagome did the same.

~*~

With the boys they were practicing "Goddess of fire" for there next concert with some other pieces as well but the Goddess of fire was there main one. As they where practicing the teacher did sprat section and cretin part like measure 31 and 156. While they were in the middle of measure 125 a boy with long brown hair tide up into a pony tail and tucked into his collar with the school rulers an all. No one paid any attention even thou they new he was there the instructed Mr. Dunhema just signaled for him to come in. he went strait for the percussion area.

"Finally I thought you weren't coming man." Miroku whispered

"Sorry my study hull teacher was being a bitch." The guy said.

"Miroku who is he." Inuyasha asked

"He is Koga, say hi Inuyasha."

"Hey." Koga just nodded his head. Oh and if you are wondering Koga is at the drum set witch is not that far away from were those two sit.

The music had stop and Mr. Dunhema was staring at them. The three of them looked up from the music they were playing. (Yah for multi tasking!!!!)

"Yes sir?" in unison

"Shut-up."

"Sorry sir." In unison again.

"Don't say your sorry just do it." they all nodded there heads. Then Mr. Dunhema made a short little anoument. "I love you all to death but please no one talk in the middle of class splashily so close to a concert." They all chuckle then they all got back to work.

~*~

After the last bell rang Kagome tried to find Inuyasha.

"_Come on, come on where is he?"_ she ran to the locker bay to see if he was there and he was not. _"Man I don't have time for this." _she looked at her watch and bowed her head in defeat. *sign* she then went back up the stairs to the art room. She had asked the art teacher Mrs. Sita if she could stay after to work on something she been working on at home, ever scenes the middle of summer. As she walked into the art room she notices that Mrs. Sita was not there. So she went over were she had put her work got it out and went to work.

"Yes of course you can stay after." Kagome hear the teacher's voice but also hared something else an other pair of foot prints 2 set to be exact. Kagome didn't know who it was so she covered her projected up.

When Mrs. Sita came in there was 2 people behind her one was Miroku and the other was Koga.

"*sign* you guys scared me." They all turned to Kagome as soon as they heard her.

"Oh Kagome I must have forgotten that you were coming."

"It oks Mrs. Sati I almost for got to." They laughed that is accepted for Koga. As Kagome went to uncover her project she said. "So what are you two doing here?" she went back to sculpting and Mrs. Sati went to her very small desk. She hardly uses it she just used it to take attendances. And some what try to do regular art things on the computer. (sorry guys I don't know what the programs called.)


End file.
